Any electronic device used as photoelectric conversion elements for image sensors or the like is usually constructed such that one photoelectric conversion layer is held between two electrodes. Such an electronic device is known from JP 2014-220488A. The electronic device disclosed in JP 2014-220488A includes a first electrode, a second electrode, and a photoelectric conversion layer held between the first and second electrodes, in which the first electrode is formed from an amorphous oxide of at least quaternary compound containing indium, gallium and/or aluminum, zinc, and oxygen, such that the second electrode exceeds the first electrode in work function by no smaller than 0.4 eV. In addition, specifically, the second electrode in work function is larger than the first electrode in work function.